The Fundraiser
by Sandpiper
Summary: One night, Dr. Edward Masen discovers the identity of the mysterious woman that has been the object of his desire. The only thing worse than being in love with your bosses's daughter is... Secret paring, but avoid if you hate any besides Bella/Edward.


Edward sighed as he gulped down his third, or maybe it was forth, glass of wine. The fundraiser was finally dying down, and about two hours too late in his opinion. He didn't even know why they were required to attend. No one cared about the opinions of first year residents!

Yeah, they'd also done all the speeches and updates about this year at the hospital. The only thing of interest to him was when the chief of medicine announced his pick for head of the emergency department, but he would have learned about that at work anyway.

Looking around at most of the people who might be displeased to see him leaving. He noticed they were were either already gone, or too drunk to notice anyone.

Screw it! He had a 12 hour shift starting at 4:30 the next morning and long drive back to North Seattle, he was leaving.

Setting his glass down he made a beeline for the door. Trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone along the way.

He shoved the door open and stepped out into the hall. Yes! Now just a short elevator ride to the parking lot and freedom.

"This is such crap!" a woman's voice stopped him in his tracks.

He recognized that voice, and he could picture the woman it belonged to. The Goddess.

His breath caught when he looked up and saw her around the corner. Goddess suddenly seemed like an understatement.

He took in the way her dress hugged her body, and the way the black silk contrasted with her pale skin.

Edward was so transfixed that he barely registered that she was still screaming.

"How could he have given the position to Asher?" she ranted animatedly. Damn, she was even beautiful when she was angry.

"He's been at the hospital longer than I have," a voice answered her. He was snapped out of his Goddess induced trance when he recognized that voice too.

It was Dr. Cullen. The attending he'd been assigned to for the past month.

"Yes, but you've run an emergency room before," she argued.

Dr. Cullen knew The Goddess?

"Yeah, Forks is a lot smaller than Seattle, but you can handle it and Aro should know that! Why would he-"

"Bella"

Bella. She had a name now and it would figure it was 'beautiful'.

Dr. Cullen stepped into view and gripped The Goddess, Bella, by her shoulders, "It's alright."

"It's not alright!" she argued, "I want this for you! You took a demotion to move into the city for me..."

Actually seeing Dr. Cullen snapped Edward's brain back into focus, and his stomach immediately dropped into his feet.

Dr. Cullen knew her. He knew her name, the way they were talking...he knew her very well. No way where they just colleagues through the hospital.

Oh damn. He swore to himself.

It would figure this happened to him. He didn't have enough problems already, but he also had to find out that the mysterious woman he'd spent months lusting after was his boss's daughter?

'Only you, Masen," he grumbled to himself.

"Bella, it really is alright. I'm not even sure I want to run the ER again."

"You don't?" she asked, "But...why?"

He shrugged, "I've found it's actually been nice being able to spend my time with patients. In Forks I could find time for both, but this is a bigger hospital so it'll be more of everything. Paperwork, politics."

"But...Carlisle, you deserve this. You're the best person for the job no matter now many years Asher has been there."

Carlisle?

Dr. Cullen smiled and touched her cheek, "I'm glad you think so, sweetheart, but I'm really alright with this."

Bella sighed and relaxed into his hand while Edward stared at them. This was getting weird.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I don't know..." he answered in a tone that was almost...flirtatious. Okay, this was getting a lot weird.

"It is a tough decision. Would I rather spend my extra time with University administration and pharmaceutical reps, or with my beautiful wife?"

He wished he couldn't see, but he could see very clearly the lecherous look Dr. Cullen was giving her.

Wife?!...but he's...wife?...yrugh!

She smiled the most beautiful smile and blushed. The Goddess blushed! His boss was staring at her like he wanted to....gah!

And the Goddess was blushing under it.

"Well it isn't as if we need the money," she answered, her voice softer and husky. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

Dr. Cullen bent his head to her and Edward whirled away as fast as he could trying desperately not to throw up.

He sucked in deep breaths trying to gather his thoughts. Ten feet away, just ten feet his attending was kissing The Goddess!

Edward felt another bought of nausea at the thought.

How could she? He had to be around 40! How could she possibly....?

Edward took another careful breath. He was so screwed.


End file.
